Mass Effect: Rise of Fox Hound
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Dying is an odd thing I thought it would be easy, but what I didn't expect was I would wake up on the Star Forge from KOTOR in ARC Trooper armor with a with a army of clones (5-6 thousand) at my side and with HK's 47 & 51, along with two force users and a Kaleesh cyborg, we where going to take the universe by storm
1. Pre-Prologue

(Full) Summary: Dying is an odd thing I thought it would be easy, but what I didn't expect was I would wake up on the Star Forge from KOTOR in ARC Trooper armor with a with a army of clones (5-6 thousand) at my side and with HK's 47 & 51, along with two force users and a Kaleesh cyborg, we where going to take the universe by storm, elements from: Star Wars, X-Com, One Piece, Bleach (one character), Metal Gear, RWBY, Gundam, Sonic the Hedgehog, and other maybe used in this story

Pre-Prologue

* * *

Three figures entered a theater room "Finally!" Doctor Corvus sighed, sitting down  
.

"Urgh...how LONG?! This is getting ridiculous!" Kalvin Brown Senior (writer helper) entered  
.

"It can be fun" Tali'zorah from Mass Effect said as she entered but it was clear she was tire  
.

"Here you go Tali" Doc smiled, pulling a chair up for her  
.

"Thank you" She nodded sitting down "Any sign of Doctor Mortem or Yellow Diamond?" Tali asked  
.

Kalvin looked out "Nope, we're in the clear" he answered  
.

"Anything we need to pick up or should we just get with this story?" Kalvin asked, sitting next to Tali  
.

"I dunno...let's see...Mass Effect...Blah, blah, blah...Foxtrot, Shepard...Nice" Doc answered looking at the summary  
.

"Wait... Say that again?" Tali asked in shock "What's this story about?!"  
.

"Mass Effect. Loved that game...especially the third one" Doc answered  
.

"No no no! The PLOT of the story!" Kalvin glared  
.

"Oh...it seems that your dimensional brother Foxtrot got sent there, see for yourself." Doc handed the pages over to Kalvin Senior  
.

Kalvin Senior looks over papers, "Nice"  
.

"We'll let's get the show on the road!" Doctor Corvus said as he press a button on a holo protector, and began to show the story


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

* * *

(Unknown POV)

* * *

A/N: Please ignore the commas and periods for a time in till I could fix the situation with the story when it comes to the spacing

* * *

Ok be for I start you know that I dyeing and here I thought it was easy just close my eyes and go, but if your asking is 'how are you dying' well first I was at the right place at the wrong time, and you know what happened, I got shot, well I got stabbed in the arm first then attack the other guys and "blame" shot in the back, and as for the guy who shot me well he's dead, died having his neck snapped at a 360 degree angle, brutal as it may be but effective.

,

So here I was dying,

,

Sure it was something I had come to actually expect as I grew older and my body growing weaker, but to have a man in the standard blue hospital smoke stand in front of you and tell you what was going to happen? It was...chilling, I think is the best word to describe it, we all know that we'll die eventually, but when someone gives you a time table saying 'hey you're going to die in six months' it really hits you.

,

It's about to end,

,

You're out of time,

,

You'll never see your loved ones again.

,

It hurt, not physically, but emotionally and mentally it hurt

,

It just left a gaping hole in my heart to know everything I had accomplished was going to be pointless in the end

,

And so I gave up,

,

It was pitiful, and in hindsight, cruel and wrong of me to do so. I could see the pain on my family's faces when they visited me, the years they shed and the forced smiles they made as they watched me waste away before their very eyes.

,

And I hated it, and myself too, in hindsight.

,

I should have done better, I should have made them happier. I should have made it easier on them as they awaited the inevitable. And that will always be my greatest shame, that I didn't do all I could for them.

,

But as I closed my eyes for the last time, I let oblivion take me, falling away into the comforting blackness as all the aches and pains of my body faded with my life only a few words escaped my mouth, the final message of Foxtrot T. Brown (and don't judge the name).

,

"Karma's a fucking bitch"

,

Third person POV

,

A groan escapes from Foxtrot as he got off the metal hard floor, but something wasn't right, wasn't he suppose to be dead? He clearly remembers dying at the hospital, so why was he alive? And in armor? This was all to confusing, Foxtrot looked over his armor it was the same was Captain Rex's though instead of blue it has purple, he was also equipped with a DLT-20A blaster rifle, two twin GL-77 blaster pistol and a lightsabers clipped to his belt, how odd.

,

"General! Are you alright?" A Phase I Clone trooper with purple marking asks Foxtrot

,

"Yeah I'm alright" Foxtrot said, the trooper holds out a hand for Foxtrot who happily takes, when Foxtrot back on his feet he looked around at the room he was in, it was grey and dark green in color with some golden brown here an there, and Foxtrot was very familiar with the place he was in the ancient Star Forge that Darth Reven had found and used against the republic, may thoughts where going through Foxtrot's head; How was he alive? How was any of this real? Why was the Star Forge here? And why was there a clone trooper next to him?

,

"soldier! Who many of us are there?" Foxtrot ask/orders the trooper next too him

,

"All 6289 members of the 420th Fox Hound Legion are all waiting your orders sir!"

,

Foxtrot turns to the trooper, "What your name soldier?"

,

"ZX-6133 or Forge sir"

,

"Why Forge?" Foxtrot asks, rather curious at the name

,

"Uh yes sir! I build things"

,

"Do we have any blueprints we could possibly use at the moment?" Foxtrot asks

,

"Yes we do"

,

"...Are you going to show them to me?" Foxtrot asks

,

"Oh right this way sir!"

,

Forge lead Foxtrot to R&D department where everything was planed to be build, Foxtrot looked around the room, it was filled and littered with data pads all over a large table, Foxtrot walks over to the table and picks up a data pad, it was blue prints for Aqua Droids with stronger armor metal body and a tri-shooter in its other arm, placing the pad down Foxtrot picks up another data pad, though was surprised that it says that HK-47 was in storage and was ready to be active.

,

Foxtrot turns to Forge, "Is the Star Forge ready to start construction of new plans?"

,

"Yes sir!"

,

"Get some construction droids to build more Commando Droids and HK-51 units, also if we build B1 series make sure there programmed better, I don't want the droids to be as stupid as the CIS's versions" Foxtrot ordered

,

"Yes sir!" Forge then sprinted out the room but came a moment later

,

"Uh sir, which type of ships do you want us to build?"

,

"Both Republic and CIS"

,

"Right away sir!"

,

As Forge left, Foxtrot looks back at the data pad for HK-47, after a moment of debating he makes his way to the storage sector, who knows maybe this new life of Foxtrot may actually be fun for him in the long run, but why dose he have the feeling that he's in the wrong universe.

,

Oh how right he was


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Star Forge Command Deck/Center

* * *

In the Star Forge Command Center, Foxtrot along with a white and purple Tactical & Super Tactical Droid, HK-47, 51 & 55, two hooded figures and a white armored Kaleesh cyborg, and a Viper (X-Com), a devil fruit user and a Android, apparently there's lots of things you could find in a storage, go figure.

,

 _Flashback_

 _,_

 _Foxtrot and two newly build Tactical Droids where accompanying him to the store sector of the Star Forge to activate the HK-47 unit, but when he got there, it wasn't really hard it said 'Special Storage', he was rather shocked to see the room had people frozen in carbonite, when he ordered the droids to release them he figured out that most members of his family and some friends that have died in his past life may have also be here, like for example his brother Mystic (odd nickname) was here in the form of General Grievous (cartoon version), another in the form of Mecha Sonic, two of his cousins that where playing Star Wars the Old Republic got sent here too (both were force users), and so on, that and the BG9 unit from Bleach was here too but was programmed like a HK unit, and a girl with the Arm-Arm No Mi (devil fruit that allows the user to turn any body part into weapons) that seemed to be with BG9 or Striker as he's known as._

 _,_

 _"So Foxtrot you mean to tell that most of us who died like you, Mystic, and Cipher have been transformed into fictional characters that you either written about or created in fan fics, but me and my bother have been transformed into characters from the game we where planing at the time?"_

 _,_

 _"That pretty much sums it up Samantha" Foxtrot said_

 _,_

 _Samantha Corvus and her brother Samuel were both human at first but where both transformed into there Old Republic characters, Samantha became a young Togruta (looks like Nova Ahsoka) and her brother was turned into a Miraluka, Samuel freaked out a bit about not having eyes for a few moments but calmed down, Cipher or Mecha Cipher had gotten used to his new body and had found a manual for it, and the same for Mystic as well, the devil fruit user or Hōshu and her partner BG12 or Striker as he known as, both seems to have no idea what was happening but would help in the long run._

 _,_

 _"So what now?" Mecha Cipher asks, his deep echoing voice breakers the silence_

 _,_

 _"Well, we have the Star Forge, blue prints for all types of things we could build, unlimited resources, an small army of clones and more at our disposal" Foxtrot listed_

 _,_

 _"Hey Fox! What was that fictional Star Wars faction you made?" Samuel ask_

 _,_

 _"Fox Hound, why?"_

 _,_

 _Samuel smiles wildly as everyone catches onto the idea you came up with, Foxtrot smiles as underneath his helmet and nods, despite being new to this Foxtrot knew he wasn't going to be alone on this and was rather happy that his family (besides Hōshu and Striker but still apart of this) was going to help in the long run._

 _,_

 _"Hey who's this!?" Hōshu calls out to the others_

 _,_

 _The group moves to where Hōshu was and finds another person frozen through instead of being or the other types this one seems to be a Lamia though was more snake then human._

 _,_

 _"Isn't this a Viper?" Samantha asks_

 _,_

 _"You mean that snake species from X-Com?" Samuel asks also_

 _,_

 _Foxtrot nods "Apparently so, let's see if she friendly" Foxtrot walks up to the frozen Viper and press a few buttons to release her from her carbonite sleep, after the carbonite melted away, everyone got a good at her and foxtrot seemed to be right about her being a girl._

 _,_

 _The Viper appeared to be around the age of a teenage do to the size of her body, her scales where indigo in color with white patterns and markings, the Viper groans as she wakes up from her though do to the upward position she was in the Viper nearly fell to the ground if Samu_ el didn't catch her.

,

" _Alright I can tell everyone is sore after the hibernation sickness so let's take the time for everyone get things situated and meet me in the Command Center alright?" Everyone nods, "Alright then" Foxtrot made his leave with the tactical droids._

 _,_

 _Flashbacks Ends_

 _,_

In the Command Center everyone was wide awake and were re-outfitted with different clothing, Samantha wore a female version of the Inquisitors suit, it was black (primary) and royal purple (secondary) in color with her spinning double bladed Lightsaber clipped to her back, Samuel wore a carbon copy of Anakin Skywalker's Jedi robes (Attack of the Clones version) with a hood attached to conceal his face or more specifically his (lack of) eyes and black hair, Hōshu wore Phase I Clone trooper armor with purple markings, her helmet was on the table, Serena (The Viper) also wore Phase I Clone trooper like Hōshu, though only on her upper body and had a custom made retractable mask for her face to cover up in battle, the droid/cyborg/android members (Striker, Mystic, Mecha Cipher, HK units) metal body's where upgrade with stronger metal alloys.

,

Foxtrot clears his "Alright now that everyone is here let's get down to business, (Super Tactical Droid) STD-09 how are things coming with our new fleet?

,

"We have 35 Republic light assault cruiser, 40 Venator-class Star Destroyers, 37 Guardian-class Star Destroyers, 5 Liberator-class Star Destroyer ready for deployment" The Super Tactical Droid said

,

"TD-12 what of Separatists Ships?"

,

"There are 12 C-9979 landing craft, 9 Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 cargo freighter (Droid Control Ships), and 28 Providence-class dreadnought ready General"

,

"How about ground assault vehicles?"

,

Hōshu answered, "We have 29 AAT battle tank or the AAT-1 Hover Tanks, 27 IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tanks, 17 NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcers, as for Republic models: 24 All Terrain Tactical Enforcer's (AT-TE), 13 mobile AV-7 Anti-vehicle Artillery Cannon, 21 HAVw A6 Juggernauts"

,

"Good HK-47 & 51 how many droids do we have online?"

,

"Answer: We have 3846 B1 Battle Droids, 2753 B2 Super Battle Droids, 1947 Droideka's, 1398 BX-series droid commandos, 1283 Aqua Droids and 1187 IG-100 Magna Guards ready to kill meatbags master" HK-47 said rather happily

,

"And what of the HK-51 unit series?"

,

"Answer: Sadly master we only have 49 units active"

,

"No matter your guys models are really hard to kill any way, the less of you there are, the less likely of someone copying you guys again" Foxtrot said

,

"How did we get a large number of forces already in such a short amount of time?" Samantha asks

,

"Best thing about our Star Forge I guess, Serena how many of your people do we have in stasis at the moment?"

,

"Around 3,238,193"

,

"Where definitely going to have to find you guys a planet, alright this is how things are going to go down, HK's, Striker you will be in charge of the assassin droids and any assassinations they part take in"

,

"Yes Master/General"

,

"Mystic, Mecha, Hōshu, you three will be in charge of our droid army and there operations"

,

"You can count on us Fox!" Hōshu says

,

Foxtrot turns to the Viper "Serena you will ad as an ambassador for your people, so we can things running smoothly and I really don't want conflict so soon"

,

"It will be a pleasure"

,

"Samantha, Samuel you two will be aiding me with the clones on colonizing new plants and finding any other alien species that we can aid in our travels"

,

"We will be at your side Fox" Samantha said

,

"Then let's get to work!"

,

"Yes Sir/Roger Roger!"


	4. Timelines & Additional Information

A/N: This is my first time doing this so work through it, this segment will tell about what Fox Hound dose in till the Mass Effect timeline

,

December 1st, 2016- The Fox Hound Faction was created and started to create there fleet in order to start colonizing worlds and have there faction grow in numbers

,

December 18th, 2016- Gundam workers and mobile suit have started construction and ready for deployment

,

December 25th, 2016- Fox Hound celebrates there first Christmas and the colonization of a planet for the Viper race

,

January 1st, 2017- Fox hound starts construction of Evangelion's and Basilisk war droids

,

January 26th, 2017- Clone trooper ZX-0099 (ZX-Niner-Niner) or Pilot was re-created for piloting the Gundam and Evangelion's units

,

March 17th, 2017- Fox Hound creates there first human and Viper AI units (based off of UNSC AI units)

,

March 25th, 2017- Metal Gears Ray and Rex where constructed

,

April 1st, 2017- Fox Hound discovers Fallout (4) Earth and meets the Minute Men leaders

,

April 3th, 2017- Battle for Terra (Fallout Earth) commences, with the allied forces of the Minute Men and URSF (United Ranger Strike Forces) eradicating raiders, Caesar's Legion and Super Mutants was easy picking, though droid forces weren't prepared for plasma based weapons and suicide mutants to be used against them, orbital strikes wore call to aid in the conflict.

,

April 29th, 2017- Brotherhood of Steel joins the war to remove Caesar's Legion from the plant, all raider forces where eliminated leaving only Caesar Legion and the Super Mutants to fend of invading forces

,

May 15th, 2017- Caesar Legion has been defeated and a oddly peace treaty was made with the Super Mutants that allows them to keep the planet if the humans and ghouls would leave, which they gladly except and left quickly

,

July 1st, 2017- Minute Men colonized Mars and made habitable thanks to terror formers and Minute Men made a new government for the people of Mars (Human and Ghoulish) and the URSF as the law enforcement of the planet

,

September 3th, 2017- Civil War breaks out on Mars, people want the Ghouls off the planet, NRSF force deal with rebel forces, though well placed strikes pushes them back.

,

December 20th, 2017- Civil War ended thanks to rebelling children soldiers with Gundam worker units and a Gundam mobile suit, Minute Men and ghouls donated money for the children do to there lost friends and family in the engagement and to keep their new company open

,

January 10th, 2017- Sub-Human eel race is discovered, spices is unknown though seems to be an all female race that are in a Bronze Age, Fox Hound sends Aqua Droids to the planet to aid the spices the best as they can, the spices is now dubbed The Unagian's and are now allies

,

February 16th, 2018- A cure for Cancer was made

,

March 12th, 2018- Saturn has been Colonized by Ghouls

,

November 13th, 2039- An Arachnid race is discovered, The Arachnians, as they are called, where in there planes Bronze Age so no conflict had occurred yet, there species hold to body's, one human shell, and there Arachnid forms, Arachnians have a matriarchal society, with females (50% Female 15% Male 35% hermaphroditism (means both genders)) being the dominant gender, a treaty between Fox Hound and the Arachnians where made

,

August 13th, 2047- Space stations are constructed and placed around planets as protection

,

May 18th, 2089- Cyborgs have became a new race in the galaxy

,

May 19th, 2089- Terrorist group call Insurrection rises and attacks Minute Men and Ghouls causing another Civil War breaks out, Insurrection is mostly made up of humans from the planet Terra that have survived (mostly from Caesar's Legion) and plan to remove "traitors of humanity"

,

May 20th, 2090- Major leaders of Fox Hound finds out that there aging has been slow down drastically along with the clones and Viper's

,

June 9th, 2094- Cyborgs colonized Jupiter

,

December 27th, 2109- An Dragon race is discovered, much like the Arachnians, the Drachen where in their Bronze Age and no conflict as of yet, though much to everyone's shock they where an all female species that can reproduce with any species and gladly became allies to help against The Insurrection

,

August 10th, 2115- Planet accidentally gets blown up, no body takes the blame and just puts it to the side for never, also said planet was where The Insurrection was holding up, thus ending The Insurrection forces and Civil War

,

March 18th, 2135- Fox Hound, Minute Men, Arachnians, Cyborgs, Unagian, The Viper and Drachen join forces to create the new Galactic Republic (cheesy as it sounds but they needed a name) with Fox Hound the leader

,

May 12, 2156- 500 planets colonized by the Republic

,

May 17, 2157- A unknown relay was discovered in the Shanxi system, Republic ships move in to intercept for any hostile forces

,

Additional information:

,

Fox Hound: The major leaders of Fox Hound where people that have died or have been reborn (though no body besides the major players) into characters they dreamed of, with the Star Forge and blue prints they bring the universe by storm

,

Arachnians: Think of them as a hybrid between the Kytinn and spiders, they have human shells though their hands are razor sharp and have no feet, also they have multiple eyes, much like the Kytinn they can grow four extra spider-like legs from there back, Arachnians can climb on any surface (much like Spider Man) with little to no effort, also Arachnians can be any spider in the arachnid family

,

Unagian's: The Unagian's are a subhuman spices, they resemble humans in different categories, they have hair like a human and can speak English very clearly, though the only key differences are there grey eellike skin, electrical touch, choose not to have clothes, and at some point in time they don't have mouths

,

Drachen: An all female species (kinda like the Asari) that seems to be the only spices that can live for tens of thousands of years and that are mystical mythological creatures (human believed them to be) similar to the Asari they are powerful creatures that shouldn't be trifled with on any circumstance

,

Minute Men: The Minute Men faction was recreated by the vault overseer of vault 23 Kalvin "Overseer" Brown along with vaults 24 & 25, the combined forces along with original members from the first Minute Men, over 613 Minute Men along with the URSF tried to bring peace to their destroyed world, that was in till the Fox Hound joined in and helped


	5. Chapter 3

Hello to anyone reading this story and man it's hard especially when it comes to spacing man how much I hate it also I made this chapter longer then I thought and I did it on the IPad so it doesn't tell me how many words I do, also this chapter focus on the leader of the droid army of Fox Hound, have fun reading!

* * *

In the outer reaches of space a unknown relay has been spotted by the Republic, Supreme Leader Foxtrot sends General Mystic and Mecha Cipher along Special Agent Hōshu and her partner Striker to intercept any hostile forces that may threaten the Republic.

,

Nearing the relay (Mass Relay) a Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 cargo freighter (Droid Control Ships/Mystic's Flagship) accompanied by four Venator-class Star Destroyers, the five ships moves towards the relay

,

 _On bored General Mystic's ship_

,

The Cyborg stares closely at the relay, the soft blue aura seemed to calm the cyborg down from the stress he was feeling, who could blame him? 141 years that's how long he has been general, and dealing with these B1's, don't get him wrong, the droids where programmed different and more smarter, but he still hate them.

,

"General we have reached the relay" A B1 said

,

"What are the readings on the relay?" Mystic asks, his twisted robotic voice echoes in the command deck

,

"It seems to give of the same energy that we use when we activate our Hyperdrive System"

,

"So an large out dated hyperdrive core device?"

,

"Pretty much"

,

"*Sigh* Anaconda!" Mystic calls out

,

Suddenly a dark blue holographic imagine of a Viper appears next to the cyborg general,

.

"Yes general?" The AI says

,

"Can you do some scans on the relay for what it is used for?"

,

"Of course general one moment" Anaconda said as he flashed away, few moment later the relay began to act strangely and glow brightly, "Uh general I might have accidentally activate the relay, you may want to hold on to something" The AI warns

,

"Why wou-" suddenly before the general could finish the sentence a massive harsh tug pulled the five ships throw the relay sending them off into the unknown reaches of space.

,

 _On the other side of the relay_

,

The five Republic are flung harshly out of the stream with Mystic's ship taking slight system damage, but nothing to severe, two of the Venator ship accidentally crashes into each other causing minor damage to the ships integrity, the other two Venator's manage not to crash into each other, though one of the ships had engine failure.

,

 _On bored Hōshu's ship (one of the crashed Venator's)_

,

Alarms where blaring all through the ship and sparks where flying everywhere, the droids where doing there best job at keeping everything stable and put out the fires, but the alarms didn't help Hōshu's headache, suddenly Striker appears next to Hōshu and helps her back on to her feet.

,

"Thanks pops" Striker nods, "Status report, right now!"

,

"Madam Hōshu we have taken damage to the upper western part of the while the other Venator as taken damage to the upper eastern part of the ship! And unknown ships are closing in, where sitting ducks!" A B1 droid cried out

,

"Get the all droids repair working then you fucker! And you get the vulture droids around the ship!" Hōshu orders

,

"Roger! Roger!"

,

 _Mecha Cipher's Ship (Engines failure)_

,

"I WANT STATUS REPORTS!" Cipher's voice literally could be heard thought the ship, they couldn't blame him since his ship engines where down at the moment but all other systems where still active at the moment.

,

"Our engines are down, but every thing seems to be fine" A B1 unit said

,

"What of the others!?"

,

"Two of the Venator's have crashed into each other and General Mystic ship has taken some system damage"

,

"Get those engines back on and-"

,

"Sir 200 unknown ship have started to fire at us!"

,

"What!"

,

 _Turian ships_

,

The entire crew deck was silent on all the ships, they would find the situation funny if the ships where larger then there's, especially the massive one that was close to the relay, the only reason they where here was because they got a tip the the Quarian's where going to activate a inactive relay, but they got this instead.

,

"Uh sir I don't think those are Quarian's" A crewman stated

,

"And what makes you say that?" General Arteruis asks

,

"Well for one there ships are larger, especially that one in the back, that and the ship that crashed into each other there are mechs on the ship trying to repair it" The crewman answered

,

"They must have built new ships in secret and do you honestly think that we have to profit every single one of those suit rats, it's the Quarian's"

,

 _Mystic's ship_

,

Everything was in shambles, one of the Venator's engines were disabled, two others crashed into each other and one was perfectly fine at the moment, but around 200 unknown ship where waiting for them and just started shooting at them! I mean what the hell!

,

"General the unknown forces are firing at us! Where taking damage!" Mystic's AI unit calls through the ship, Mystic turns to his Super Tactical Droid, both seemed to know what to do at this situation.

,

"Are our shields holding!?" Mystic asks

,

"Yes general but Hōshu and TD-69 ships shields are low and are easy pickings for them!"

,

"Order all ships to launch all fighters! And get that undamaged Venator to protect Hōshu's ship! STD-23 open an com channel between the ships so we can stay in contact with each other" Mystic orders the droids

,

"Roger! Roger!" All droids cried out

,

"General what are my orders?" A female voice ask the cyborg

,

Mystic turns around to find a Dracheness standing behind, to anyone who has seen the Dreamworks movie "How to train your Dragon" she looks similar to a Night Fury in every shape and form, she wore Phase II Clone trooper armor with black markings with a retractable mask, this was Captain Umbra Fury and she is a Psychic user.

,

"I need you instill fear into our enemies, if you kindly" Mystic said

,

Umbra's green catlike eyes glowed brightly, "With pleasure sir" she mutters darkly

,

 _Turian ships_

,

"General! Somethings happening to the ships!"

,

All Turian ships cease fire, as parts of the five ships "Quaraian's" began to open, suddenly at least three thousand fighters began flying out towards the Turian forces, everyone was taken by surprise do to the fighters speed.

,

"Sprits what are those!"

,

"Sir there fighters are to fast for our for our guns to hit them!"

,

"Incoming!"

,

The ship shook as bombers bombarded the General Arteruis ship and others, he turns back to the "battle" and sees twenty oddly shaped ships that looked like they where 'swimming' towards the ships, they remind him a of the aquatic creatures called squids and Hannar's, Arteruis could sees his ships where more focused on the fighters, suddenly the squid ship laches onto the ships and drilled into the ships.

,

"General enemy forces has invaded the ships!"

,

"What!"

,

"Sir there using advanced mechs, but there stronger and faster then anything we've faced not even the Geth are this powerful!"

,

"Sir they have taken over seventeen of our ships and seventy others have been destroyed we need to flee or we will be overwhelmed!"

,

General Arteruis looks on as his fleet ships where being torn apart in the matter of seconds by five ships, three that where either disabled or damaged, and some how had a large amount of fighters to attack them with.

,

BOOM!

,

Arteruis dreadnought shook harshly as he look to his left to find his own ships firing at him! how could this happen so quickly!? They had the advantage in numbers and strength, how could these suit rats get so strong in a short amount of time!

,

"Sir where getting a message from one of our ships" a crewman called from the other side of the room

,

"Patch it through"

,

The feed from the ship was rather staticky but they could make out the captain of the ship, "General Arteruis! You have to get out of here, there forces are too strong!" The sound of gun/blaster fire could be heard in the back ground and many soldiers began to dropping dead like flys, "There not Quarian's the something els-AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" The image then shows the captain getting electrocuted by something causing his to fall to the ground, what the general (and most of the crew) saw next horrifying them, a white metallic mech of some sorts carried a electro-like staff (Magna Guards) that stabs the down down captain, his screams died out, it's purple optics stares into the captains as it ends the feed by ramming it fist into the console.

,

"Evasive maneuvers! Focus fire on their... their..." His voice trailed off, as he felt an entity probing his mind, he tried to fight it, watching his crewmen do the same, he failed.

,

He watched cities burning, strange craft bombarding them with black fire, e watched as strange aliens were torn apart by massive insects, former comrades needing to kill their dead brethren, he saw small, black creatures gunning down soldiers with black fire, he saw aliens killing each other, some having their heads surrounded by a purple aura, he saw cities being leveled by massive tidal waves, thousands of people drowning, or crushed, as the water reached them.

,

Then, came the words: **_NEVER AGAIN!_** He saw Palaven burning, thousands of alien dreadnoughts annihilating the turian fleets in orbit, he saw as turian families were torn apart, black fire consuming them. He saw white armored alien soldiers marching through the streets of a ruined Cipritine, the corpses of dead turian soldiers lying around them. He watched his brother alive on a dissection table, alien scientists tearing through his body, while Saren screamed.

,

"No, please, NO!" He cried, falling to the floor, all rational thought being shoved aside, leaving room only for primal fear, he screamed, his screams echoed by many of the turians on the ship.

,

 ** _LEAVE NOW, AND NEVER RETURN!_**

The voice in his head ordered, and he obeyed, the remainder of the Turian task force heading for the relay, as they fled, more lances of sun fire struck his ships, destroying first ten, then twenty, then thirty warships, Desolas didn't care, all that mattered was getting out of the system, before the aliens chose to kill him. His ship barely made it to the relay, black fire scorching the hull of his ship, burning through the armor plate as if it were paper. His dreadnought hit the relay, and left the system. It was the only turian ship that left the system. Only one other survived, flying straight towards the alien armada, shields down, submitting itself to the enemy.

,

 _Mystic's ship_

,

The Super Tactics Droid turns to Mystic, "General the leaders ship is starting to flee! We are in range to inter-"

,

"Delay that"

,

All droids, including Cipher's, Hōshu's, Striker's, and TD-69's holograms and Captain Umbra turn to Mystic, wondering if the old cyborg general had gone and lost his mind, but the white armored cyborg stood straight up his arms where cross, his body language was unreadable, he turns to leave the room.

,

"Death is letting them off too easy, they will go back to there master with there tails in between leg like scared children, and they will tell what happened here, now get your ships repaired, I must speak with the Supreme leader" Mystic said as he left the command deck

,

Neptune/Republic HQ

,

"So this is one of the new body's the AI's will be using?" Foxtrot asks the Viper and Minute Men scientist, the body resemble large Oni woman with moon pale skin with long white hair that reaches her back, she wore a large white turtle neck with white stockings with black stripes that came up to her hips, the turtle neck covers large part of her body (upper body and past hips) with black metal armor attachments around the neck/mouth, hands and waist. Though her large white metallic hands, black and red striped horn that protrude from her forehead and blood red eye was rather intimidating, though one thing stood out the most.

.

"Why do she have such a large um?" The Supreme Leader was rather happy for his helmet so he didn't have to stare

,

He was rather curious that why did she have such a large chest!? I mean they where huge and the turtle neck didn't even help either it just made it stand out more! Foxtrot turned to Samuel and Samantha for support, but both were avoiding the gaze, Samantha had her mask on and was looking at her own chest in envy, while Samuel was lucky not to have eyes at the moment.

.

"Uh the AI unit chose the body sir" The Viper scientists said

,

"Who's AI unit?"

,

"Uh Samuel's did sir"

,

Said teen slumped his shoulders, "Remind me again why I have such a perverted AI unit?" Samuel asks his sister, she merely shrugs

,

"Me like it" A white child size hologram of a woman appears next to Samuel wearing a turtle neck and had long flowing hair, she was bouncing excitedly for her new body she was going to get, Foxtrot gave Samuel an questioned look.

,

"She watched a _LOT_ of anime in her free time"

,

"Well that explains it" Foxtrot mutters

,

"So, can I it?" The AI unit asks

,

"Yeah sure"

,

"Yay!"

,

A human size green holographic image of a armored figure (kinda like Delta from RvB) appears next to Foxtrot, Samuel and Samantha along with there AI's units turns to there leader.

,

"Supreme Leader Foxtrot! General Mystic has an incoming call it involves the unknown relay we've found, there's been incident with unknown forces"

,

Everyone snapped there attention to the AI unit, "What do you mean "unknown forces" Delta?" Samantha asks

,

Delta turns to Samantha, "Approximately three hours age General Mystic and four other ships had accidentally activate and where flung across the system, on the 200 unknown ships where waiting for them and fired without warning"

,

Everyone turns to Foxtrot, but he says nothing, instead he walks over to a window, with a hand jester both the scientist left, Samantha and Samuel along with Samuel's AI in her new body and was holding his hand, stood behind him, despite not facing them and having a helmet on, they could tell he was not happy.

,

"It's the Turians isn't it?" Samuel asks

,

"Unknown species and ships, large numbers, small ships, attack without warning? All points to them" Samantha said

,

"And if I'm correct they will go back to The Citadel and tell what had happened" Foxtrot states

,

"What does it mean sir?" Samantha ask

,

"It means where at war" Foxtrot answers grimly

,

"Supreme Leader Foxtrot there is good news" Delta said

,

"What is it Delta?"

,

"We have captured multiple enemy ships and gather much information from there data banks"

,

"Get Generals Harper and Admiral Williams along with Dr. Miranda Lawson working on ways we can combating the Turians and if the other races decide to join"

,

"Yes General" Delta then flashed away

,

(?)

,

The Turian dreadnought limped into dock, hull breaches evident on multiple decks. It looked as if the ship's port side had been assaulted by a massive blowtorch. It docked with the citadel, but not one turian exited the ship.

,

Darious Cardenle reflected on this as his squad moved in to investigate the ship. The door opened without any issue, and the squad moved into the ship, his team exited the airlock, and looked around. The crew was lying on the floor, faces contorted into expressions of utter terror, he knelt down next to a downed crewman, feeling for a pulse, the crewman was still alive, Darious began to stand up, before he noticed the Turian saying something under his breath. Darious bent in low to listen.

,

 _"...again never again never again never again never again..."_ The turian kept repeating the same two words under his breath, as if saying it would somehow help him

,

Darious' squad moved into the ship's CIC, seeing more of the crew in similar situations, only one had shown any signs of life, twitching as a turian accidentally stepped on its fingers

,

Darious then saw the limp form of General Dilous Arteruis, in the same position as the rest of the crew. The general was muttering under his breath _"... never return, leave and never return, leave and never return..."_ , The quote differing from the rest of the crew, he attempted to shake the general awake, and was successful in doing so. Too successful.

,

"NO! SAREN! PLEASE, NO!" The General screamed, as he suddenly bolted up, wide a wake, his eyes widened, taking in the scene around him "Still on the bridge, no monsters, no torture. No monsters. No monsters" The general repeated

,

"What monsters?" Darious asked

,

"Horrible, terrible, creatures. I thought they were Quarian, but they were not..." The general trailed off, his eyes widening, he screamed, some memory of his experience surfacing.

,

"They invaded my mind, showed me horrible things. I saw palaven burning, soldiers killing each other, all the while the monsters tore us apart. We have provoked them, and they will not stop until we are all dead. What have I done? What have I done?" The general cried

,

"What did you do?"

,

"We thought the ships were Quarian, in violation of citadel law, but instead they belonged to the monsters! They wormed their way into my mind, and showed me horrible things!"

,

The general continued rambling like a madman. Darious sent a message to his superiors, asking for orders, they replied.

,

"Sir, I am afraid that you are not fit for duty, you are to be sent to the Citadel Mental Clinic, and will be examined in detail there"

,

"What? No! The monsters will come for me! Please, you must listen! We cannot fight them! We need to stop, tell them it was a misunderstanding, or else Palaven will burn!" General Arteruis attempted to fight back, but the squad quickly overpowered him.

.

"You have doomed us all!" The general cried, before one of the soldiers in the squad knocked him out.

,

"Thank the spirits that that's over with, whatever 'Monsters' he encountered will be no match for us when we bring the full might of the Turian Hierarchy down on them"

,

The squad left the ship, carrying an unconscious general with them.

,

(?)

.

"Are the modifications complete?" Samuel asked Dr. Miranda Lawson, head of the Republic/Minute Men science division.

.

"Yes, we used a thin layer of cybernetics to prevent the genetic rewrite normally caused by meld, and the implantations have proceeded successfully, the skin dye was... more difficult, but we eventually managed to get the volunteers to be the right shade of blue" Lawson replied

,

"Are you sure that they will pass as these 'Asari'?" Samuel asked

,

"Yes, based on the data recovered from the captured Turian ships, we have managed to get the volunteers to be exact copies of Asari, we should even be able to replicate their mind melding abilities due to our psionics soldiers, The volunteers are ready for insertion into the alien capital, a large space station known as the Citadel. The insertion capsules equipped with tactical cloaking devices, and seat one volunteer, we will be able to begin insertion immediately"

,

"Excellent, what else have you learned from these Turians?"

,

As a response, Miranda gave him a data pad, Samuel handed it to Mara (his AI) made it a point to review it at a later date, "The Turians are a militaristic culture, and are the military arm of this 'Citadel Council' their culture is remarkably similar to ours, with each turian required to serve in the military, they use an organization system similar to that of the ancient romans. Their navy is composed of 20,000 warships, although not a single one of them is larger than one of our Guardian-class Star Destroyer, in fact, they consider any ship larger than a kilometer to be a dreadnought! Their technology is exclusively mass effect based, so we should have little to no trouble in eliminating their ground forces"

,

"Considering what form of technology we us I'm not surprised, what about the other races of the citadel council?"

,

"The Asari are the political arm, and seem to be the dominating race in this relationship. They resemble, to quote one of the clone scientists examining the data, 'Hot, Blue Twi'lek's with tentacle hair' they seem to have large amounts of element zero inside their bodies, allowing them to manipulate mass effect fields, secondly, the Salarians are the intelligence and scientific arm of the council. In wartime, they are primarily tasked with spying and developing new weapons, these races, along with the turians, form the Council. The council, however, has several client races, The Hanar are a race of jellyfish like creatures, kinda like the Unagian's just as fish, who share their homeworld with the Drell, a race of reptilians that the Hanar rescued from extinction. The Elcor are a relatively minor race, not having much outside of their homeworld, The Volus are economic geniuses, but have a weak military, which caused them to enter a client relationship with the Turians. Finally, there are the Batarians. Everything I could possibly find repulsive about a race is present in their culture, they are similar to the old earth nation of North Korea, being a military state controlled through propaganda, with slavery being commonplace in their culture"

,

"Are there any unaffiliated races?" Mara ask

,

"Yes, The Krogan are a race similar to the Super Mutants in terms of physical prowess. They have been genetically sterilized by a Salarian made bioweapon, which makes only 1 in 1000 births live longer than 1 year. This condition can easily be rectified with Meld based gene mods, and we should be able to then use the Krogan as a wedge to break the Council, due to their hatred of the Salarians, who created the modification that sterilized them, and the Turians who deployed it, The Krogan homeworld is currently under a council blockade, so we will not be able to proceed with immediate contact. The Quarian's also have no love for the council, as the Council refused to aid them when they were driven off their homeworld by a race of AI's known as the Geth. They now live in a large fleet in space, in constant danger of extinction, their immune system has been severely weakened due to their living in a sterile environment for several hundred years, this is easily remedied with Gene mods, finally, the Geth are an isolationist race of sentient machines, that have not been seen in the galaxy proper since they drove the Quarian from their homeworld. Use of Mecha Cipher and our AI's to attempt contact is recommended"

,

"Excellent work, begin attempts to contact the Geth and Quarian, keep us updated on any research projects you have completed"

,

"Understood"

,

Samuel and Mara then turned and left the lab to report to Foxtrot

,

(?)

,

In a small building inside the Turian city of Cipritine, the Turian primarchs would convene, at the present, they were reviewing the recent data from General Arteruis.

,

"How can we know that this information is genuine? For all we know, it was just a lucky shot by the suit-rats?" A Primarch said

,

"We've all seen the recordings, those ships annihilated Arteruis' task force fleet, and used some form of bio agent to destroy the resolve of the ship's crew, we need to act. A pre-emptive strike on their homeworld could avoid a second Rachni war!" Countered another Primarch

,

"All in favor?" A Primarch asked

,

"Aye" All the primarchs chorused, with the exception of one

,

"Very well, we have a fleet of 15,000 ready to attack their homeworld, and 50 legions stand ready to invade, we cannot allow this challenge to Turian military supremacy to continue to exist, I will transmit the orders immediately"

,

The Primarch in question did just that, "ETA to relay 314 is in 30 hours, once there, we will begin the assault, this meeting is over"

,

The primarch adjourned, leaving the room.

.

But they didn't see the small spy droid that was sent by the Republic

The droids optic flashed blue "Schickte Nachricht an oberster Führer Foxtrot, Turians Kräfte greifen an ETA zu Relais 314 in 30 Stunden, einmal dort, werden wir den Angriff beginnen" (Send Message to Supreme Leader Foxtrot, Turians Forces will attack at ETA to relay 314 is in 30 hours, once there, we will begin the assault)

Chapter End!

* * *

A/N: Hello to any one who finished this long chapter!

,

MC: Boss I thought you said we where keeping it around 2,000 words a chapter

,

it didn't go as planed

,

DC: Anyway the First Contact War has begun!

,

Now for all you who are wondering about how they know about the Turian's? Well they did play Mass Effect so yeah, also for Samuel's AI's body it's Seaport Hime from Kantai Collection

,

MC: And can you guess what Language the spy droid was speaking


	6. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello anyone reading this chapter, now I would like to say sorry for the long wait (if anyone likes this story that is) we had some problems with stuff, and by problems I mean we lost a lot of data on Peridot's Effect and Rise of Fox Hound, so we're discontinued Peridot's Effect and replace it with a different story if we can, and for Rise of Fox Hound, it's going to be shorten, but where going to add side storys to it, by side I mean that members of Fox Hound will be sent off to different universes, live long and have fun reading

,

Also I'm the writer, Not Doctor Corvus, he's the editor and publisher

 _,_

Chapter 4

,

"Why didn't we destroy this relay when we had the chance?" Captain James Smith, a Arachnian jumping spider, asked, rhetorically

,

"We needed to figure out which relays this one linked to, so we can destroy them first, that and Supreme Leader Foxtrot said something about back lash from explosion" Captain Ronald Taylor answered over the comm

,

The Republic defense fleet, composed of twelve Acclamator-class Star Destroyers and twelve Providence-class dreadnought's, there ships where not far the mass relay, but they where cloaked. Information recovered from Turian databases on the ships captured in the Relay 314 incident revealed that their opponents' ships depended on the mass relay network for interstellar travel, yet another weakness that the Republic could exploit.

,

Their ships were completely reliant on element zero technology, which limited their ships to frigate size or smaller, with anything larger than a kilometer being too Eezo costly to produce, their weapons were projectile based, and their shields were likewise designed to stop projectiles, Foxtrot and the others had laughed at how pathetic there attempts where when they did attack, and as Foxtrot's said in his own words, "The Turian's where like the Galactic Empire, prefer overwhelming there enemies with vas numbers and somewhat great training, but that makes them arrogant and easy to destroy thanks to superior technology"

,

"Only four more hours until the fleet arrives, and we can take a break from guarding this damn relay" Captain Smith said, A B1 battle droid tap his shoulder to give him his drink

,

"Yes. Then we can all-" Taylor started to say, before the sensors officer cut him off, "The relay's giving off some odd readings... oh god... they're here!" A Minute Men officer shouted, moments later, hundreds, then thousands, of ships began pouring through the relay, the blaring of alarms filled the CIC as Captain Taylor, acting commander of the defense force, took stock of the situation.

,

Five thousand ships had just exited the relay, they were turian, flying in a tight formation, some less than a kilometer apart from each other, the formation was nearly as deep as it was wide. In short, whoever designed it was an idiot, ships flying in tight, deep formations, while looking good in movies, would only cause their ships to be unable to maneuver for fear of a collision, and cause their ships to get in each others' lines of fire, in short, every commander's ideal picture of an enemy.

,

Opening a fleet wide comm, Taylor gave his orders, "I want all ships in a defensive formation we can not allow them to pass, all ships rise shields and charge cannon and all fighters get ready to launch, Quartermaster get un in the middle of there ships!"

,

On bored Captain Smiths ship, "STD-94 I want all vulture droid and bombers ready for battle and get all ships in front of the Acclamator"

,

"Roger roger"

,

All ships followed there captains orders and reposition themselves in the heart of the Turian forces inshore they cannot possibly escape a violent death, that and the Turians can't see The Republic forces coming

,

'Where's the enemy?' Was the thought that was going through General Corinthus' head as his ship entered the system, his sensors were picking up ODPs in orbit of the red planet, but they could hardly be the only defenses that these aliens had, could they? That question answered itself in the most unpleasant way possible.

,

"GENERAL! TWENTY FOUR ENEMY DREADNOUGHTS HAVE JUST DE-CLOAKED IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR FORMATION!" The ship's sensors officer bawled

,

"All ships, open fire... on..." General Corinthus' voice trailed away, as he saw massive vortices of purple energy appearing inside his fleet's tight formations, the ships unfortunate to be caught in them were torn apart. Metal flew away from the swirling energies, being all that remained of hundreds of turian warships, before he could even give the order to open fire, lances of blue and red energy flew from both the alien ODPs and starships.

,

Every ship they struck was destroyed in a burst of nuclear fire, beams of energy flew from cannons in the side of the alien ships, slicing into the turian ships around them,

,

"All ships! Engage those spirits damned dreadnoughts!" General Corinthus screamed over a fleet wide comm

,

There were already streaks of blue-white light from some turian frigates and cruisers, streaking towards the alien craft, the alien ships, however, maneuvered away, with an agility that belied their size. They cleared a path for themselves in the middle of the turian formation, those strange energy beams cutting Corinthus' ships apart, the enemy vortices had finally died down, leaving only debris where there had once been hundreds of ships.

,

As Corinthus' ships attempted to match their enemy's maneuvering, several of them rammed into each other, the tightness of the turian formation working against them, suddenly, Corinthus' mind felt something probing at it, before it was overwhelmed shortly after. He felt nothing but fear afterwards.

,

TURIAN! YOUR KIND HAS COMMITTED AN ACT OF WAR AGAINST THE REPUBLIC! MANY HAVE TRIED TO SUBJUGATE US BEFORE! NONE HAVE SUCCEEDED! YOUR KIND WILL JOIN THEM, IN WHATEVER HELL YOU BELIEVE IN! NOW FLEE, AND YOU MAY YET LIVE TO SEE US DESTROY YOUR WORLD!

,

Corinthus screamed. He saw thousands of alien warships obliterating the Palaven defense forces, black and blood red fire raining down on a burning Cipritine, he saw alien abominations tearing turian soldiers apart, lances of energy cutting down them as they tried to flee. He saw his family obliterated by a gout of green energy, his son's charred face speaking to him, asking him, 'What have you done?'

,

"General Corinthus, Has your fleet engaged the enemy?" General Oraka asked, over a comm channel

,

"We must leave, and never return! We have woken a sleeping titan! Palaven will burn!" Corinthus shouted back, his shouts echoed by every turian on the bridge.

,

"Don't worry. Concentrate on eliminating the aliens, and we will give you medical treatment for the alien bio-agent upon your return to the citadel. Your decon unit must have been faulty." Oraka spoke.

,

"PLEASE! YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME! GO BACK TO PALAVEN! FLEE, OR THEY WILL SHATTER YOUR MIND LIKE THEY SHATTERED MINE!" Corinthus screamed.

,

"General, you must stay focused on the task at hand."

,

In response, Corinthus screamed, as the voices in his head intensified, overpowering him completely.

,

"Greetings, General Oraka, I represent humanity, your kind has committed an act of war against our people, you are to leave our system immediately, and await our fleet's arrival at your homeworld" General Corinthus suddenly said, in a much calmer voice.

,

"Corinthus, you are removed from active duty due to exposure to an alien bio-agent. General Superbus will replace you." Oraka responded.

,

In response, 'Corinthus' laughed, coldly and cruelly, "Your kind has woken a sleeping giant, you are not the first to foolishly think that you could conquer the human race, many have tried before you, and none have succeeded. We ascended to space on a mountain of alien corpses, your kind will join them soon enough, goodbye"

,

"General Corinthus, you are mentally ill. You have been relieved of command. The Citadel mental hospital will help you once this battle is over."

,

"NO! PLEASE, WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T ANGER THE REPUBLIC! PALAVEN, BOSTRA, EPYRUS, BAETICUS, THEY WILL ALL BURN! WE MUST LEAVE NOW, OR EVERYTHING WE HAVE WILL BE DESTROYED!" Corinthus screamed. His screams fell on deaf ears, as Oraka had closed the channel.

,

The battle was going well for humanity, with the twenty ship each easily racking up kill records in excess of a hundred ships. Ronald Taylor was a happy man, the turians may as well have been throwing rocks at his ships for all the difference their tiny mass accelerators did. His shields were holding strong, and his weapons were cutting into ship after turian ship, they were packed so tightly that it was difficult to miss with his disruptors.

,

"Order all ships to deploy fighters, tear them apart!" Taylor orders the solders, in the hanger bay all Minute Men pilots had jumped into their X-Wing & Y-Wings and flew off in to battle, In Smith's ship a large number of Vulture droids flew out and made a protective ring around the Minute Men pilots, because droids can be replaced, people can't.

,

"Fighter squad check in!" A random pilot calls to the others

,

"Red Leader standing by!"

,

"Red 1 standing by!"

,

"Red 2 standing by!"

,

"Red 3 standing by!"

,

"Red 4 standing by!"

,

"Red 5 standing by!"

,

"Red 6 standing by!"

,

"Yellow Leader checking in!"

,

"Yellow 1 checking in!"

,

"Yellow 2 checking in!"

,

"Yellow 3 checking in!"

,

"Yellow 4 checking in!"

,

"Yellow 5 checking in!"

,

*All right people destroy as many Turian ships as you can and don't get reckless, commence the attack run* Taylor orders through the comm

,

"Alle Droid Kräfte ! Schützen Sie die Minute Men Piloten und Bomber an allen Kosten , nicht scheitern mich nicht oder ich werde Sie für Teile verschrottet und verkauft für Teile auf der Schwarzmarkt" Smith ordered/hissed at the droids from his ship (All Droid forces! Protect the Minute Men pilots and bombers at all cost, do not fail me or I will have you scrapped for parts and sold for parts on the black market)

,

*Roger! Roger!*

,

The fighter squadron and droid forces broke into two groups to attack more ships, the X-Wings manages to out maneuvers any and all shots from the Turian ships attempted to use against them, a few lucky X-Wings managed to take out a couple of bridges causing explosions, on the Y-Wings side of things they continued bombardment of multiple ships with there droid protection from any primitive fighters the Turian's had launched to intercept.

,

On bored Smith ships he smiled at the chaos that the Turian's where in has there forces where getting destroyed at a much quicker state, then, the turian reinforcements entered the system, ten thousand ships, ten thousand additional targets. However, they exited the relay in such a way that they could not be reached easily by the Republic ships, given that the original alien fleet formed a buffer zone of targets around his force, however, rather than engage his or Taylor's forces like the last alien force, these new ships made directly for the planet. Smith swore, his ships were tied down, and his enemy knew it, they bought their comrades time with their lives, giving them time to close in with the planet.

,

"Contact The Supreme Leader and tell him there making a break for the planet!" Smith tells the Super Tactical Droid next to him

,

"Roger! Roger!"

,

General Oraka watched with horror as the alien warships tore through Corinthus' forces, he swore he even saw turian ships firing on each other, destroying each other, a lance of blue light flashed past, slamming into the dreadnought off the Invincible's port bow, the mighty ship exploded in a burst of nuclear fire. Another lance slammed into one of the troop carrying frigates, obliterating it, and its cargo, every gun in the turian fleet was returning fire, shells pouring out of the cannons as fast as they could be loaded in.

,

"Attention all frigates! Shift fire from the ODPs to the city on the ground, were losing enough men as it is, and if their ground defenses are anything like their spacecraft, we will need to soften up the ground targets, repeat. All frigates are ordered to shift fire to the alien city, we are to soften up their defenses on the ground, all other ships, continue to focus fire on alien stations" Looking at the sensors, he saw that the initial engagement force was reduced already to three thousand ships, they could not hold out for long, to think that only twenty alien ships were making short work of the turian armada was disturbing. It was proof that these people needed to be destroyed, Activating the intercom, he gave the order to his gunner, "Fire a round into the city, this race is too dangerous to be allowed to exist"

,

The gunner complied, the shell exiting the barrel, beginning its plunge down towards the alien city,

,

Meanwhile on the planet (Mars)

,

On the planet both Samantha and her AI helper Zeta where patrolling the safety bunkers in order to see if there ready if an orbital bombardment were to happen at any moment, Samantha was still outfitted with her Inquisidor's outfits much like the other new Inquisidor's, her AI helper was similar to her brothers but on a smaller level, and by smaller she means a child like body and mind, Samantha was rather relieved that her AI wasn't a pervert like her bothers but questions her AI's taste in her body.

,

Zeta's body was around the size of a five or six year old with white flowing hair, pale white skin and bright orange eyes, she also had two large black diamond shaped...things on the sides of her head, she wore a white dress and mitten like gloves with black diamond arm bands and a large choker that covers her mouth and neck, though the most eye catching thing was her riding a Basilisk war droid.

,

"So all bunkers are safe Samy!" Zeta asks Samantha

,

"Hehe yes Zeta all bunkers safe, but there's nothing wrong with being to careful" Samantha said to the young AI, she mentally chuckles at the little girl happy to check shelters to see if there safe

,

"ATTENTION ALL REPUBLIC CITIZENS. AN ORBITAL BOMBARDMENT OF THE COLONY HAS BEGUN. ALL CITIZENS ARE TO REPORT TO SHELTERS IMMEDIATELY. ATTENTION ALL ALLIANCE CITIZENS..."

,

Samantha gasped as did Zeta, both began to run towards the nearest shelter, a loud screech in the air warned her of the incoming shells, she barely had time to create a barrier around herself and Zeta before the shell struck. Her shield and the Basilisk war droid took the brunt of the blast, but both where sent back flying, Samantha barely stabilizing herself in time to avoid slamming into the wall behind her and to protect Zeta. The massive blast wave shattered buildings all around Samantha and Zeta.

,

"You alright Z?" Samantha asks the little girl, Zeta nods

,

"Alright let's go find survivors, k?" Samantha says

,

Zeta nods "K!" She then jumps back on to her Basilisk war droid after Samantha pushes the ruble off of it, both began to search for survivors from the bombardment, but the sound of a ship landing cause both to turn around to see Turian's poring out, Samantha ignite's her saber, a green could be seen, Zeta point her guns at the enemy forces, looks like the survivors where going to have to wait for now.

,

(?)

,

Zaeed Massani fired off another burst from his plasma rifle, dropping yet another turian, A Anti-Artillery fusion cannon went off a second later, obliterating the turian squad and part of the street.

,

"If you had fired a little goddamn sooner, I wouldn't have had to waste that shot!" Zaeed said to a Minute Men solider

,

"My gun was still recharging from the last squad I obliterated" The Minute Men solider replied

,

Zaeed grunted in response, before firing off another burst of plasma at another incoming turian squad, he dropped one turian, before killing a second one, and another, and another, he didn't even notice the tiny enemy bullets hitting his shields. They were insignificant, literally grains of sand being thrown at a granite wall, a loud snap of a hiss and a blue and red blur cut passed the two and towards the incoming squad, its slicing into the alien horde, they were mown down in seconds.

,

"Samuel Corvus! How nice of you to join us!" Zaeed said

,

"StuffIt it Zaeed, we're here to make those bastards pay, I had a sister here checking the safety shelters, and I don't if she's dead or not, that damn kinetic bombardment reduced much of the city into rubble, she's probably buried under it, oh and Vido's dead" Samuel said, before throwing his blue saber, causing a turian to collapse, like a puppet with its strings cut.

,

"Poor basterd, how many casualties?" Zaeed asked

,

"I don't know, somewhere in the millions, those bastards dropped a nuke on the residential district for fuck's sake! We can't save them, but we sure as hell can make those bastards pay!" Samuel screamed, as he cut down another turian squad with his lightsabers.

,

The sound of an alien drop ship grew louder, as the turian ship closed in, ready to disgorge its cargo, It never got a chance, A flash of blue light, and it was gone, the Minute Men solider standing by, his cannon steaming white hot hydrogen particles as a result of its recent firing.

,

"Not a problem anymore" The MEC said simply

,

Zaeed fired another burst at what had to be the hundredth alien squad to try and take the strategically worthless street he was in, the turian squad was cut down, like all its predecessors.

,

(?)

,

A frigate shuddered, as an alien fighter flew by, raking it with black fire, Saren Arteruis waited inside the turian drop ship, nervously awaiting his ship's release, he was one of the few soldiers from his brother's ship that managed to regain his sanity. Now, he was going to make each and every one of the aliens pay for what they did to his brother, the drop ship soared out of the frigate's hangar, Saren watched in horror as the frigate exploded several seconds later, an alien fighter using one of those spirits-damned energy weapons to destroy the once proud ship. The transport landed, and Saren's squad rushed out.

,

The squad entered a ruined building, Saren's rifle sweeping the room, he heard a soft noise, and went to investigate, he opened a door, and saw a large room, a sobbing alien child sitting next to a corner inside, clutching a stuffed animal, Saren was overwhelmed with pity, and came in, "Don't worry, little one, I won't harm you" Saren said, softly, The child turned around, it's jaded stared at Saren then a look of horror appears on there face.

,

Saren was confused at the moment, the child was wearing a black jumpsuit, a military grade jumpsuit in fact that and has a weapon strapped to its back possibly a pistol, buy why child scared of him? Or something else, because she, he assumed it was a she, wasn't looking at him, but rather behind him, what could be behind him that could s-

,

"Movement detective, sentry bot Sarge powering up" A robotic voice calls out, Saren and the alien girl turned around to find a four legged robot/mech right behind them on the other side of the room, the red glow from the machine illuminated the room and gave the two a good view of the it, Saren took notice of the guns it had instead of hand.

,

"Movement detected"

,

Wasting no time, Saren pick up the child and runs out the build fast as possible, the other members of the squad where curious in why Saren would be running from when the sound of guns firing at a alarming state, which cause the rest of the squad to join Saren outside.

,

When outside Saren and his squad stated behind any form of cover to stay out of the Sarges range, said robot burst through a wall to get outside, everyone had stayed quiet, Saren felt a tap on his shoulder pad, looking down the girl was making hand gestures towards the robot, with and close examination he could tell that the girl didn't have a mouth, so she must be using sign language, the people (Republic) didn't know but Turian's where thought how todo and read sigh language.

,

" _I could activate the Sarges self-destruction_ _sequence if you_ _like_ " The child 'said'

,

Saren ponders the idea, he didn't think that the child would help the invading forces, but seeing the the mech was shooting at her too, but putting a child in danger for him and his squads didn't sit well with him,

,

 _"Of your worried about my safety, remember you did bomb an residential district"_ The girl 'said',

,

Saren and any squad members that where close who knew sign language held back a wince at how casual the girl 'said' that,

,

"What do you need to do?"

,

The girl pulls out a plug from a device on her wrist and points to the Sarge, Saren caught on rather quickly what she needed to do,

,

" _You will have to distract the Sarge long enough for me to get close and hack it_ " The child 'said'

,

"Movement detected"

,

The sound of the Sarge's guns had broke Saren out of his thoughts, an unlikely soldier had moved out of cover and shoot at the Sarge with his rifle, but the robot, despite its size, swerved around and made a beeline towards the soldier, crushing him in between the Sarge and a wall, the Sarge rises it arm and unleashed a hail storm of bullets into the soldier.

,

"Sir! Orders?" A random squad member asks

,

"Distract the mech as long as you can so we can hack its systems, don't stay all together you'll be a bigger target to its sensors" Saren orders

,

"Yes sir!"

,

Saren turns back to the child, she was currently taping a few buttons on her device, she look over at the Sarge unit and it attacking the squad, with a flick of a switch the child disappeared from Saren's field of vision, though the sound of light foot steps moving towards the Sarge unit over the gun fire.

,

In a split second the child reappears behind the Sarge unit, the child brings up her left hand and removes her glove and places her hand on the back of the Sarge unit, then sparks started to fly as the girl managed to electrocute the Sarge, momentarily stunning the large robot, the girl then plugs in her device and starts taping away.

,

"Systems failure eminent, self-destruction in t-minus 10-"

,

As the Sarge unit counts down its body started to glow red and the child started to run away into a safe distance, Saren and squad also follow the child as they ran like hell from the murder mech, when the the Sarge reached zero a explosion large and strong enough to knock everyone off there feet.

,

The survivors managed push off the debris of rocks and rubble that had fallen on top of them do to the explosion, Saren and the child steps out of an building out in the open, the explosion from the Sarge unit destroyed a large part of the street and some buildings nearby.

,

"Sir why would they keep such thing here?" A random squad member asks, said member was holding him shoulder from be shot by the Sarge

,

The child snapped her finger causing a loud snap that gotten the squads members to look at her,

,

 _"This is the Forgotten Zone, this is where all robotics that where defective or damaged Sarge and Assaultron units went, The Overseer try's to get rid of them but they keep returning_ "

,

The squad looks around, taking out one was hard, but the hole zone had more of them! Saren kneels in front of the girl,

,

"What's your name child?"

,

" _Tex_ "

,

"Well Tex do you know the safest was out of the zone?"

,

" _Yes I do"_ Tex presses a few buttons on the device on her wrist, a few seconds later the sound of beeps and something heading in there direction, out of the building Tex was in a rust red mech hovers out, the small child runs over to the red mech, the mech beeps happily as it lowers close to the ground for Tex to climb on.

,

" _Fallow me_ " Tex 'said' as she and the mech hovers down the street, Saren and Co. follows the girl and her mech

,

(?)

,

General Oraka watched in horror as reports poured in, more than once, he had to watch an alien squad gun down an entire drop ship full of turian soldiers, the alien ships continued to have their way with his navy, which had already lost a third of its ships. This was turning into the greatest disaster in Turian military history, in the hours that passed since the battle started, he was horrified by the sheer losses such an undersized defensive force could inflict, the advance guard had been all but obliterated, its remaining ships destroying each other, rather than firing on the enemy.

,

"General! I'm picking up a massive radiation spike!" His sensors officer said

,

"What is it? Yet another weapon to tear our fleet apart?" Oraka replied

,

The question answered itself, hundreds of alien ships had appeared out of nowhere and as soon as they appeared they opened fire, Oraka gasped at the size of some of them.

,

All ships. Retreat" Oraka said, simply, as the aliens tore apart the military might of the turian armada as if it were child play, then, the turian dreadnought turned tail, and fled the alien world, its fellow starships being obliterated by the hundreds as they headed for the relay, few ships made it, Oraka's was one of them.

,

(?)

,

Saren and squad spent the last 2 hours following Tex and her mech through the Forgotten Zone, they ran into a few Assaultron units but took care of them quickly, Saren managed to figure out that Tex was part of a species called Unagian, to him they where like a fusion of the Asari and Hanar, after a while they noticed that they reached a compound of some sorts, when they arrived they took notice of all the civilian that where getting healed.

,

Saren's gaze landed on one particular, by standards they were a teenager of some sorts with long glossy black fur with silver tips on their head that reached their upper back and with two bang covering his forehand a light peach skin color, their right eye was deep emerald while the left was pale lavender with a three claw scars over the eye, the teen wore a military outfit and boots with a lab coat over it, though the primitive silver cross bow on their back was the most eye caching, these alien had laser weapons and they chose a cross bow?

,

Now Saren or his squad (including Tex and her Mech) wouldn't say this but the teen was very eye catching and was possibly little more beautiful them most Asari, the teen was, small (around 5'3), large heterochromia emerald/lavender eyes, long glossy black fur (hair) with silver tips, small plump lips, a rounded youthful baby face, small nose, and exotic scars (the three over the left eye, one on the right brow, one at the top of the scalp that went into the fur, and a large one on the right hand side of the neck), that and the pink hue on their cheeks didn't help ether.

,

"(Alarming Beeps)!" Tex's Mech said?

,

The teen turns to Tex and the squad, a small smirk appears on the teen face as they look at them, turning to the side the teen bring there left hand to their mouth, "MC! DC! Can you both come here!" The teen call out, their voice was smooth and soothing, the sound of crashing caused everyone to turn to a random building where two near identical twins had came out, they look exactly the same but one had blond hair and bright blue eyes (MC), while the other had orangey red hair and bright green eyes (DC), though both wore the same military base clothing.

,

"You called boss?" The red head asks

,

"Yes I did, it seems that Tex has brought some company from the Forgotten Zone, can you help the wounded soldiers while I speak with the leader and Tex, they all seem very exhausted" The teen said

,

"Right way boss!" The twins (MC and DC) said as they showed the Turian squad where to go so they can get healed, Saren and Tex then follow the lab coat wearing teen into the compound, the three walk down a grey narrow hallway filled with doors, Saren had look at the rooms with open doors, either they where filled with injured civilians that are being healed or they where creating some thing.

,

"Your quite lucky for Tex to find you in the Forgotten Zone, who knew they you would land there of all places, but not only that, Minute Men soldiers are still looking for stragglers of invading forces on the planet" The teen said

,

The three (four if you count the mech) enter a office, it was a normal organized office filled with beakers and test tubes on the side, the teen takes of the lab coat and places it on a coat rack' reviling more of the teens slender body, Saren turns to Tex to see her mesmerized by the teen.

,

"Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself, my name is Doctor Marcus James Sana Corvus or Doctor Corvus for short, and before you ask I am a boy mind you" Doctor Corvus said

,

Both Saren and Tex where both taken back by the fact that a boy looks so girly, Saren was rather relieved that he told him first or this would have been awkward later,

,

"I must say I am rather happy you found Tex in all the conflict that has happened not to long ago Saren Arteruis"

,

If on reflex went for his weapon, but Doctor Corvus had drawn his cross bow first and with a few we placed shots Saren's weapons where pined to the wall and one shot got him in the talon and another in the leg.

,

Corvus turns to Tex and ask, "Is he always like this?" The Unagian shook her head, her robot partner picks up Saren off the floor and places him in a chair, Corvus places his cross bow down and picks up a red medic pack with a white cross in the middle.

,

"You shouldn't act so rash Mr. Arteruis, especially when someone who helps you in your time of need" Corvus states as he cleans wounds while Tex's mech holds him down.

,

"It seems you still have trouble dealing with humans Mr. Arteruis, that will get you killed, especially for those who are hunting any Turian's still on the planet, and to be far I am your only hope"

,

Saren gritted his teeth, "How!?"

,

"The Turian forces fled not too long ago and I have a ship ready for you to leave on, all I ask for you to is take Tex with you and try to get your Council to try and make peace, unless you want those nightmares to become true" Corvus said

,

Corvus brings up his hand to Saren, the Turian looks at it for a moment before, deciding whether or not if he should trust the boy, he had two choices: A,) he could except his offer, get a ship off world and get back to the Citadel, or B.) Corvus could kill him and the fate of Palaven burning will become true.

,

So he shook the doctors hand

,

Corvus grins, reviling his razor sharp teeth, "Excellent, I'll have the ship ready for take off"

,

(?)

,

Mars/Minute Men HQ

,

*SMASH!*

,

Everyone within the room turns to the Minute Men leader, the leader was a 18 teenage male with moon pale skin and jet black faerl hair and bright hazel eyes, he was standing at 6'3 in height, he wore a heavily modified Vault-Tech dweller suit with a black vest and white shoes, hanging of his shoulders was a white military long coat that seems to flow in the nonexistent wind, on his wrist was his newly upgraded Pip-boy, most people (or everyone) calls him The Overseer or General Overseer sometimes.

,

The table that The Overseer was at was in shambles, his punch was strong enough to shatter the table, he wasn't angry, he wasn't pissed, he was LIVIED! These bastered's dare and had the balls to orbital bombardment HIS planet and think that they can get away with it!

,

"Overseer I really need you to calm down" The voice of Doctor Corvus was heard as he and his two assistants MC and DC accompanied him in, Doc was rather relieved to hear that Saren and Tex had got off the planet safely in a Republic light assault cruiser, but the situation at hand was rough, most of Mars was in shambles do to the bombardment and many civilians where caught in it.

,

"I must say it was a good idea to add fallout shelters underneath all homes, you must've been prepared for this" MC said

,

"No we weren't, I knew the Turian's might have send ground forces, but I didn't think they would orbital bombardment the planet! And how can I possibly calm down at a time like this!?" The Overseer yells

,

"Need not to worry Overseer, my forces have found a lot of survivors and are healing them at the moment, also Specialists Samuel and Samantha had removed or exterminated the last of any Turian forces on the planet"

,

"Well there's some good news, any new information from Supreme Leader Foxtrot?"

,

"Yes there is, I am to go to the Citadel, along with MC, DC, Samuel, Samantha, and their AI helpers, to negotiate a over this conflict that has happened" Doctor Corvus answers

,

The Overseers eye twitched a little, "Are you sure that's a wise idea Doc? After everything that has happened"

,

"Need not to worry I've done worst, that and ZX-Niner Niner will be accompanying us in her Mobile Gundam suit so we will be fine" Corvus said

,

"Let's hope this ends peacefully for use" DC mutters

,

The three (Doc, MC and DC) turned and left the room to prepare to leave on Corvus's personal Republic light assault cruiser, unlike the normal ones, his was black in color with white markings, that and it was more stronger then a normal one.

,

'Let's hope things go smoothly' Corvus thought to himself


	7. Chapter 5

**For anyone reading this, we are internally sorry for the way we were dealing with some moving around by moving I'm literally moving it and had no Internet to publish the stuff that and I lost a lot of data so I to rewrite everything it just got really really upsetting for me so I'm just gonna put this chapter up and so sorry for the wait, also I'm doing this on a IPad so this is hard to do**

,

Also check out Doomeater and his profile he is a great writer and has awesome ideas, and to EzeikelShepard for guessing the Droids were speaking German was correct

,

Chapter 5

The Republic fleet was assembled, Fleet Admiral Hackett and General Mystic were giving orders over a fleet wide comm, in less than 10 minutes, The Republic fleet would enter Hyperspace, and engage the enemy.

,

"Am I clear? We are to completely remove any and all military opposition, however, civilian targets are off limits, we are not here to wage genocide, we are here to completely and utterly eliminate an enemy's ability to make war" Hackett finished

,

"Yes Sir!" Thousands of captains and vice captains replied

,

The ships then had entered Hyperspace, sending over three thousand Republic Venator-class Star Destroyers to the turian colonies, with two thousand Providence-class dreadnought's making there jump to Palaven.

,

As soon as they entered the system, the human ships opened fire, the enemy force was decimated, several hundred ships vanishing in bursts of fire before they even knew they were under attack.

,

 _Mystic's Flag Ship_

General Mystic and Captain Umbra both stood on the bridge, Mystic was rather happy for his ship to be completed in such short notice, it was based off of the Malevolence, it was bigger, better, and had lots more guns, though this time he made very sure that no one get a bored the ship, he wasn't going to make the same mistake Grievous did and underestimate his enemies and get his ship destroyed.

,

A Commando Droid walks up to Mystic, "General we are coming out of hyperspace soon and entertaining Turian space"

,

"Good, very good, get the invasion forces ready for landing" Mystic orders

,

"Roger Roger"

,

Captain Umbra taps Mystic's shoulder to gain his attention, "what shall I do general?" The Dracheness ask

,

"You are to travel with the Inquisidor forces and bring back any civilians you find, The Supreme Leader wants civilian casualties kept down" Mystic stated

,

"Yes general, are participating in the battle general?" Umbra asks

,

Mystic gives off a laugh, thank Kami he doesn't have crushed lungs like Grievous, he hated to have to cough so much, but in honest, as much as he would like to join the battle, he place was in his ship giving orders, and making sure no one got a bored his ship.

,

"No my old friend, I will not be, I must stay with the ship and give orders"

,

Umbra bows respectfully and leaves, Mystic turns back to the main window of the bridge, even after all this time, he still loves looking out when in hyperspace, if he still had a face, he would be smiling.

,

 _On route to The Citadel_

,

About ten lightyears away a Fury class Sith Interceptor was on route to the Citadel to speak with the Citadel Council, on bored were Samuel and Samantha Corvus and there AI helpers, but there where three extra members on board.

,

The first was a teenaged female Arachnian, she had a jet black insect exoskeleton with white markings, the Arachnian also had pure white hair tied into a long ponytail that reaches the midsection of her back, she wore Inquisidor armor that covers her entire torso, but there was space made for her spider abdomen and six arms, the Inquisidor armor seems to blend in with her natural exoskeleton, this was Nami Widow, and she is a Black Widow Arachnian, also Samantha's apprentice.

,

The second was a Unagian, the Unagian had straight ocean blue hair that reaches the lower part of her back, her hair seemed to go well with her pupiless sea green eyes, the Unagian wore full body environmental suit similar to that of a Quarian suit with blue cloth covering part of the arms, legs, and head (work as a hood), but has Inquisidor armor and helmet also added, this was Clara Salmon, and she was Samuel's apprentice.

,

The third one however was not a member of a species that has yet to join, the third individual looks to be a male bipedal wolf with a grey and white fur color scheme, his hair was bleach white with a few bangs and that was tied into an incredibly long ponytail that reached to his ankles near the end was a white cloth with a blue bow tied, he wore dark green old style Chinese kimono that broke into four covering the sides of his legs and left room for his tail, he also wore grey pants with dark red slipper shoes, this was Felix Wolfenstein, and he was here for the hell of it.

,

"Samuel we are almost at the Citadel" Mara stated from the cockpit

,

Nami rolls all eight of her red eyes, "Thank you captain obvious"

,

"Play nice Nami" Clara said as she takes a seat

,

Suddenly Samantha's voice rang through the ship, "Hey everyone! I found a stowaway on board"

,

Samantha comes out the cargo hold with a light/dark blue scaled Dracheness wearing a modified Inquisidor's standard armor that was remodeled for her dragon like body, her spiked tail was waving back and forth as she looked around, her wings would stretch out ever so often do to how nervous she was at the moment, this was Mortem Fury, and she was a new Drachen Inquisidor.

,

"What's a Drachen doing on board the ship?" Nami asks

,

"That's not the only stowaway we found" Samuel said as he came into the main room with another female Arachnian, and much like the Drachen she wore Inquisidor's armor that covers her entire up to her waist, her black hair seemed to cover left hand side of her tanned scared face, though unlike Nami, this one looked to be an hybrid between human and spider do to her upper body being that of a human and the lower part being that is of a spiders, her spider abdomen and legs were a mix of a exoskeleton and silver spider fur, the Arachnian looks around at everyone as she towers over them, this was Araña Cinder. (A/N: Samuel is 5'5, Samantha is 5'9, Clara is 4'9, Nami is 6'3, Felix is 6'2, Mortem is 5'3, and Araña is 7'2)

,

Nami groans, "Is there anyone else on board this ship that we don't know!?"

,

"Serena is also on board" Samantha answers

,

"I was fucking kidding!"

,

"So you two have a name?" Samuel asks

,

"I-I'm Mortem Fury sir!"

,

"Wait aren't you related to Captain Umbra Fury?" Clara asks

,

"Y-yes I'm her younger sister, I heard that you guys were going to the Citadel so decided to tag along, she said something about a representative our species or something in those lines"

,

"Ok what about you?" Samuel asks the second Arachnian

,

"Same as her but I'm more political then the Arachnian you have, also my name is Araña Cinder"

,

"What the fuck that supposed to mean!" Nami yelled as she jumps from her seat with a clear angry expression on her face

,

"That's what I mean" Araña said

,

"It doesn't matter we're almost to the Citadel already and it's too late to turn back now so let's get this over with" Samuel said as he walks up to the holo table, pressing a few buttons and waiting a moment a holographic image of an adult Unagian Inquisidor appears.

,

"Это Inquisidor Агент нуу , есть то, что вам нужно Master Самуила?" The Inquisidor said in with a robotic voice, (This is Inquisidor Agent Nuu, is there something you need Master Samuel?)

,

"How's go the assassination of the Turian Counselor Agent Nuu"

,

"я собираюсь убить консультанту прямо сейчас мастер" The Inquisidor stated, (I am about to assassinate the counselor right now Master)

,

"Continue with the mission" Samuel orders

,

The assassin bow before shutting off her holo communicator

,

Samantha turns to her brother and ask, "Since when do you understand Russian?"

,

"The same way Foxtrot understands German"

,

 _On the Citadel_

,

Agent Nuu held the Turian councilor in her scope, ready to fire, her augmented hearing allowed her to hear every word that the councilors were saying,

,

"What do you mean, you just lost three quarters of your fleet?" The asari Tevos asked

,

"I mean exactly that, I sent fifteen thousand warships through a relay to begin a policing action, only five came back, their crew in various stages of mental disrepair" Sparatus, the turian councilor, replied.

,

"What form of 'policing action' are you implying, councilor?" The Salarian Verlin said.

,

"We encountered a hostile race activating a mass relay, they fired on us without provocation, we went to secure their homeworld in order to prevent a second rachni war" Sparatus said

,

"And now, thanks to your turian unwillingness to negotiate, we now have a war on... our... hands..." Tevos' voice trailed off as an urgent message appeared on her omni-tool

,

"Sparatus, you're not going to like this, we've just lost contact with Palaven, and a significant amount of turian colonies, with more dropping off the map by the second, Is it them?" Tevos asked

,

"Spirits... It is" Sparatus said, in the most defeated tone of voice Nuu had ever heard, then the citadel shook, as hundreds of turian warships began to explode in bursts of black fire, that was Nuu's cue, she took aim, and fired, it was a perfect hit.

,

Councilor Tevos gasped in shock, as the hundreds of turian warships defending the citadel exploded in bursts of black light, that shock then turned to horror, as a streak of blue light slammed into the side of Sparatus' head, the turian councilor collapsed, silently, dead before he hit the floor, Tevos heard footsteps, and turned to see an unknown figure, wearing a strange set of combat armor, holding a strange weapon in her hand.

,

"Eye for an Eye" It said, simply, before disappearing into thin air

,

(§)

General Adrien Victus watched as yet another column of trireme tanks were destroyed by an alien fighter squadron, The strange circular ships fired blasts of red energy, searing through the hulls of the armored vehicles, the tanks exploding into balls of fire.

,

"Tell the primarch we can't hold out! We need air support!" Victus screamed, as bursts of black plasma tore into the soldiers around him, he fired back, his sidearm sending several shots at an enemy. If he hit, he did not hurt them, those damn shields they had could take a hit from a tank and come out intact, and his tiny pistol could barely scratch them.

,

"The Primarch is dead, they found his body a few minutes ago! The rest of them died when that damn dreadnought hit the capitol! Who's next in the line of succession?" A turian commander said

,

Victus hunkered down behind the barricade, pulling up a live status of the line of succession, what he saw, stopped him cold, every single primarch, as well as as almost every general, was either dead, or listed as MIA, the aliens had struck the turian chain of command hard, with their fighters destroying most of the battlefield command centers in the early stages of the battle, this left Victus as the highest ranking officer in the turian military, he was the new primarch.

,

"Get me a comm link, planet wide, open a channel to the alien forces, as the new primarch, I am ordering the surrender of the turian hierarchy" Victus said, softly, to the officer near him, the officer complied, opening the comms channels to all remaining turian forces.

,

"Attention all turian forces still alive, as the new primarch of the turian people, I, Adrien Victus, have authorized the surrender of all turian soldiers, effective immediately" Primarch Victus said

,

The sound of weapons fire ceased almost immediately, an unsettling silence settled over the battlefield that had once been the turian capital, thick columns of smoke hung above ruined military installations, then the communications device crackled to life, carrying with it a reply for the turians.

,

"Your surrender has been accepted Primarch Victus, we will send a shuttle to meet you" the human on the other end said

,

"If you wish to negotiate, you must go to the citadel, and meet with our councilor, Sparatus is our voice in galactic politics" Victus said

,

The comm channel was silent for a minute

,

"I'm sorry, but we cannot do that, one of our infiltrators reported a mission complete two hours ago, Sparatus is dead" The human said

,

Victus nearly fainted from the shock, he struggled to compose himself as he replied

,

"V-very well, send the shuttle" Victus said

,

 _Mystic's Flagship_

"General the enemy forces have surrendered" A commando droid said to Mystic

,

Mystic turns to the droid and asked, "Who gave the order?"

,

"Primarch Victus sir"

,

On the inside Mystic was smiling, he had planed for Victus to become a leader, like in the game he was a great representative for his species in the third game, also was a soldier so his opinion was gravely different on particular situations, and with out the Turian councilor things will go smoothly.

,

"Ready my ship and send forces to help me find Garrus Vakarian and his younger sister" Mystic orders

,

"Roger Roger"

,

(€)

,

Garrus Vakarian huddled in the basement of his house, his sister, Solana, next to him. Their mother, suffering from Corpalis syndrome, was next to them,

,

"Do you think that the aliens will stop?" Solana asked

,

"We have the best military in the galaxy, if anyone can stop them, we can" Garrus replied, firm conviction in his voice

,

The screeches of an orbital bombardment sounded, as shells sped towards their targets, one impacted with a strangely soft THUD, outside the Vakarian household, then, there were the sounds of alien voices, and alien weapons fire, then, the door exploded in a burst of black fire as an alien weapon destroyed it, Solana screamed, Garrus covered her mouth, but the damage was done, alien voices sounded out, and the sound of heavy footsteps came as the invaders sprinted down into the basement.

,

It was then that Garrus first laid eyes on one of them. Its body was shaped like that of a mix Turian and Vorcha, it wore alabaster white armor from hard to toe and most was covered by a silver cape, Garrus see the aliens face clearly do to the glowing green blade in its hand, it's silted reptilian stared at the two, Solana's eyes were wide with fear. Garrus then stood up, putting his body in between the alien and his sister. "If you want to kill her, you will have to go through me" Garrus snarled

,

"AHAHAH! You misunderstand Garrus Vakarian, I'm not hear to kill you, but here for you" The alien said, in perfect turian, though his laugh unnerved them

,

"Me? What do you want with me? And how do you know my name!?"

,

The white armored alien walks closer to the two his heavy foot steps echoed throughout the basement, the alien stopped in front of them and crouched down to eye level with them.

,

"A general must be informed of particular things my boy, and I know much of you boy, now there's a ship outside waiting for you and your family, I suggest you go to it" the alien said

,

"What about our mother?" Solana asks

,

The alien looks over at the female Turian for a moment, bringing its left arm up it presses a button, "Umbra a envoyé un droïde médical avec une équipe ici pour ramasser, où des invités sur ennuyer" The alien said in and unknown language, (Umbra sent a medical droid with a squad down here for pick up, where having guests on board)

,

(£)

,

 _The Heiwa no Hakobi-Te AKA Foxtrot's personal Flagship_

,

"How are things going Corvus?" Foxtrot asks the Nexus Faction leader

,

"Relatively well foxtrot, General Mystic has informed me that Garrus Vakarian is on board ship at the moment along with his sister and mother" Doctor Corvus stated

,

"Good were are you at the moment?"

,

"I am unglued to the citadel with the inquisitors and ZX-Niner Niner in they're Gundam Mobile suit"

,

Foxtrot looks at Corvus for a moment, "I just realized something, why haven't we used the Gundam suits yet?"

,

"Well um, we don't exactly have many people that can use those yet, the models we use connect to the nervous system of the body any damage the suitcases transmitted to pilots body meaning direct blow to the head could end up killing the pilot that is why Niner-Niner is the best for this mission since she was re-created for, not only that the pilot has full awareness of the battle field, and for better performances you require a AI unit" Corvus answers

,

"Right, anyway I'm about to head out to meet the Quarian's, you stay safe Corvus"

,

"I always do Fox, I am over four hundred years old"

,

Foxtrot gives a light laugh at his old friend before disconnecting the transmission and walks to the bridge of his ship in turn he greeted the pilot of the ship Ship Master Jeff "Joker" Moreau, Foxtrot smiled, if he was going to have anyone piloting his ship he was going to have the best of the best do it.

,

"Any new orders Supreme Leader Foxtrot?" Joker asks

,

"We're going to meet the Quarian's, by the way how EDI?"

,

*I am quite alright Supreme Leader, all systems are go* EDI said

,

"Why do we have her?"

,

"It's only to toy with you" Foxtrot said, moving to a control panel on the side and pressing a few buttons a screen pops up to show Mecha Cipher in his full glory, "Mecha Cipher we are about to take off your ship repaired?"

,

"Yes Supreme Leader, we are for departure" Cipher said

,

"Right lets finish this before the Council suspect something"

,

With that Foxtrot cuts the transmission between himself and Mecha Cipher and there ships jump into hyper space


End file.
